


You Remind Me Of Him

by Tabris_Magicant



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Falling In Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Reflection, Sad, Self-Doubt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26853952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tabris_Magicant/pseuds/Tabris_Magicant
Summary: Italy learns of Holy Romes fate, now he’s left with only his memory.
Relationships: Holy Roman Empire/North Italy (Hetalia)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	You Remind Me Of Him

**Author's Note:**

> This work is going to be continued most likely so tags may change. This is just a first chapter.

“The Holy Roman Empire is no more- you’d be better off just forgetting about him…” 

Those words ran cold as Italy heard them leave the french man in front of him. He didn't know how to react, even if he could, so he stood looking a bit confused as he took in the information. All that time he spent waiting- hoping, just wanting to hear anything about Holy Rome’s whereabouts and this is the answer he finally receives. The anger and sadness were yet to be processed so without saying anything Italy left France behind in that rubble they were standing in. 

His country was in the depths of war as they were fighting to revolutionize against Austria. So he already had an excess of emotions going through him about the current climate around him, it felt as if since the day his grandfather disappeared, his life had become nothing but property to somebody else. Being chased and challenged by other countries here and there, meanwhile Italy lacked the capability to defend himself. It wasn’t like he didn’t want to- he just had a land of people who lacked guidance and unity since Rome was now gone and hence Italy was split in two between him and his brother, the south going to Spain while the north became a part of the empire Italy inevitably fell in love with. 

It's funny- considering how cruel Holy Rome really was to him when they’d first met up again, after Rome allowed Italy to return. Rather than seeing him as an old friend like how Italy saw him- Holy Rome merely saw land he had to claim to calm the demands of his brothers. So Italy ran from him and feared him. But something changed- suddenly Holy Rome started taking a more gentle approach to him, and Italy could sometimes feel eyes burrowing in the back of his head, which he now believed belonged to the now fallen empire. Maybe this was when Holy Rome supposedly fell in love with him- or perhaps he started to pity Italy in his circumstances of always being chased. 

On multiple occasions he remembered Holy Rome fighting with France about the way they were treating Italy, and the young nation would merely watch before being distracted from the distressing situation by Spain. 

The boy stood up for him when it came to others, but he’d turn and do the exact same thing he’d get upset at others for. This is why even after being taken in by Austria- Italy feared Holy Rome for quite some time. 

But then came in the hidden kind gestures of sneaking him food and sitting outside his jail cell when Austria would lock him up for various reasons. He picked flowers for him while he slept- asked to learn how to make art, and showed remorse for his actions he’d done within the past. Those things coming together made Italy slowly start to develop feelings for his fellow young nation and a connection was made between them. Instead of running away he ran to Holy Rome when he was afraid and snuck in his bed when he felt lonely. 

Yet even now one memory of a bad encounter with the boy still haunts his mind- possibly haunting him more than ever now. 

The thought that Holy Rome died hating him.

It seemed ridiculous to think such a thing but the memory of rejecting Holy Rome persisted, telling him again and again that what he did was never forgiven, that he’d hurt the fragile empire more than anyone could. He knew how much Holy Rome wanted him and for him to just agree to being with him- to strengthen his status as a country but Italy couldn’t bring himself to possibly put Holy Rome through what his grandfather did. But now it didn’t matter because the empire was no more- all because he rejected his offer to become stronger- if he had just stayed by his side maybe he would still be alive today, but Italy was selfish and saw the boy as being too weak to take on the burden of running his people. 

Holy Rome had to have hated him, he had too… that confession they made to one another before he left was bittersweet and now it was tainted with the knowledge of Holy Rome's passing. 

Now there was no one to wait for… no one to make sweets for when they came back, or to sleep with when he felt alone. 

He had to live a life without him and he knew it was all his fault.


End file.
